Surfer Zombie
Surfer Zombie is a zombie encountered in Big Wave Beach. It uses a surfboard to surf on the water. Once it reaches the land, it will carry its surfboard and use it as a shield until it encounters a plant to crush with its surfboard. When it does, the surfboard will behave like a tombstone which instantly kills the first plant in where it is placed. After the surfboard is placed, it will behave like a normal zombie. Its surfboard can place itself when this zombie dies on land. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Hungry Surfs past plants on the water, then carries board on land. Damage: can crush a plant with his board Surfer Zombie took up surfing just last year. At first, he only did it because he thought it would make him look cool. But he was a natural. Now he can hang 10 with the best of them. Now he's headed to the pro circuit. Now he IS cool. Appearances Big Wave Beach: Days 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 Overview Surfer Zombie absorbs 18 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorption of 9 normal damage shots. Its surfboard absorbs 35 normal damage shots. Strategies General Although the Surfer Zombie has medium (but weak) health, it is very fast when on water. When it reaches land, it will place its surfboard on your plants, which you cannot plant on unless you destroy the surfboard. A Split Pea is best used when on water if it passes your defenses, so that it can deal damage to both: the surfboard and the Surfer Zombie. In addition, a Laser Bean (when upgraded with Plant Food) will instantly destroy it when on water in one hit, so plant it next to your Lawn Mowers. You can also use Plant Food on a Tangle Kelp to keep this zombie from reaching land. Fume-shrooms are best used with Plant Food to push this zombie and prevent it from reaching land. Winter Melons can greatly aid you in dealing with this zombie as it slows it down, allowing you to take it easily. Do note however, than when a Surfer Zombie manages to reach the shores, be ready as you will lose one of your plants in exchange for killing it unless you succeded in destroying the surfboard. Laser Beans and Bowling Bulbs can also assist you in weakening the Surfer Zombie if you are in trouble of handling it, allowing you to save much time, but you can also assist with Lightning Reed because when defeated by a Lightning Reed, it won't leave its surfboard on a plant or tile, so you can plant two columns of Lightning Reeds, if you don't want to lose a plant when you defeat it, remember to choose other strong plants because of Lightning Reed's light attacks. Note: Avoid using Citron against this zombie (unless fed with Plant Food), as this zombie can bypass your Citron fast or even destroy it, and the charging time to shoot a plasma ball takes longer. Gallery Surfer Almanac.png|Almanac Entry Surfer Almanac pt2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2 Surfer Almanac Icon.png|Almanac Icon Surfs up yo.png|Surfer Zombie surfing Surferzombie.png|A Surfer Zombie without its left arm Surfer on land.png|Surfer Zombie carrying board on land Surfer Tall-nut.png|Surfer Zombie eating a Tall-nut Surfboard.png|The Surfboard Surfboard degrade1.png|Surfboard first degrade Surfboard degrade2.png|Surfboard second degrade Surfboard degrade3.png|Surfboard third degrade Surfboard degrade4.png|Surfboard fourth degrade Зомби-сёрфер.png|HD Surfer Zombie SurferZombieHD.png|Another HD Surfer Zombie Surferzombieateyourbrainz.jpg|Surfer Zombie ate the player's brains Surferquitter.jpg|Surfer Zombie places surfboard down Surferdanger.jpg|Surfer Zombie about to get run over Byebyesurfer.jpg|Fainted Surfer Zombie (aftermath of Chili Bean intake) Zombisurferbug.png|Surfer Zombie bug (its head are missing some parts) Trivia *When it encounters the land, it will "Wipe out" then suddenly appear with its surfboard. *A Chomper can eat it even if it falls into the water as Chomper will eat nothing. *When it enters the player's house with the surfboard, it will disappear. *If the Surfer Zombie is attacked by a Lobbed-shot plant, the projectiles will damage the surfboard instead. *This is the first zombie can pass through the Tall-nut on the water. *In the Almanac, its surfboard has more cracks than in the seed selection screen. Also, after Surfer Zombie places its surfboard, the surfboard appears to have no cracks at all. *The death on this zombie when its riding the wave is when its killed it flies up into the air and falls straight down into the water. *Its speed is actually Speedy when it is surfing. *The Surfer Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Deep Sea Gargantuar and Barrel Zombie are the only zombies without shirts. **However, it can be debated whether Mummy Zombies and their variants' bandages count as shirts. *The surfboard vanishes when Surfer Zombie is zapped by a Lightning Reed. *This, the Pompadour and Bikini variants of Zombie, and Chicken Wrangler Zombie are the only zombies to have hair. *If a Surfer Zombie tries to slam a Spring Bean that is about to bounce away a zombie with its surfboard, the surfboard breaks but the Spring Bean survives. * It can be blocked by Infi-nut's barrier while surfing. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach Encountered Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Environment Modificators Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies